Decisiones
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Cuando Tomoki y Junpei están dentro del vagón del trailmon que los sacará del mundo digital, ambos llegan a la conclusión de que en realidad no quieren hacerlo. Ninguno quiere irse. Así, bajan del trailmon que los llevaría a casa. Izumi y Takuya se llevarían una sorpresa.


**De... be... ría de buscar un mejor nombre para esto, pero, honestamente, ando seca. x'D En fin, yo... adoro a Junpei, y a Tomoki. Son dos de mis personajes favoritos en Frontier y me he detenido a crear esta... pequeña historia. ¡Ja, ja! Sólo he querido divertirme y lo he hecho.**

 **Esta es la primera edición. Lo que quiere decir que, a futuro, quizá vaya a hacer algunos cuantos cambios por edición/corrección. En tanto, he tenido ganas de publicarlo. Dicho esto: ¡disfruten su lectura!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Ni Digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

—Anda, entra.

Después de haber ayudado a Tomoki a subir de las vías, Junpei se toma unos momentos para mirar el cómo es que Izumi y Takuya han comenzado a discutir. Los oye, mientras Izumi dice que "se quedará un poco más ahí" y tuerce el gesto.

Tomoki también los escucha y los mira desde el otro lado con tristeza; sus ojos parecen apenas un poco más cristalinos. —Yo también…

Junpei no lo deja terminar, en realidad, sin darse cuenta de la forma en que Tomoki también está mirando en dirección del otro par, pero sí de que no ha hecho caso a su indicación. —Perderemos el tren, Tomoki. ¡Anda, volvamos a casa! —Lo apremia y hace girarse hacia la puerta del vagón, después empujándolo hacia el interior.

Ambos miran hacia atrás todavía un poco. Tomoki con desesperación y algo como súplica y anhelo, intercala el receptor de su mirada entre Junpei, Takuya e Izumi y Bokomon y Neemon, sin recibir respuesta de ninguno; Junpei con todavía algo de esperanza y una mala combinación de celos e ira, sólo mira a Takuya e Izumi.

—¡Pero es que yo no-

Pero antes de poder dar una sola réplica más, Junpei y Tomoki ya se encuentran dentro del vagón y la puerta ha sido cerrada por el mismo Junpei.

El silencio dentro del vagón los recibe en conjunción a una brisa ligera (que a Junpei le da escalofríos) y prevalece por un buen rato.

Para Tomoki, escuchar esa puerta cerrarse lo hace recordar vívidamente el cómo es que había terminado ahí en primer lugar y vuelve a repetir el proceso en que se queda callado, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

Por su lado, Junpei de pronto no puede dejar de pensar que se encuentra dentro de una criatura y no de un tren inanimado como antes había llegado a creer. La ligera corriente de aire va y viene, como una respiración, y le dan pocas ganas de seguir ahí por mucho más tiempo.

El Trailmon da una sacudida que ninguno de los dos sabe interpretar bien, pero que los despierta a ambos. Están por marcharse del mundo digital, las mentes de ambos corren rápido y Junpei se da de pronto cuenta de que no piensa, ni loco, dejar que Takuya se quede con Izumi a solas, con la posibilidad de siempre rescatarla de cualquier peligro que se les atraviese y, también, de conocerla más.

Además, Takuya había perdido su evolución la última vez que la había hecho. Si la volvía a perder y ambos quedaban desprotegidos frente a cualquier digimon enloquecido…

—Tomoki…

—¿Qué- —frustrado, Tomoki está a punto de reclamarle con lágrimas ya escapándosele de los ojos. A medio camino se queda quieto, en cuanto puede ver a Junpei torciendo el gesto y cree que se ha enfadado con él.

Tomoki retrocede un paso, cierra sus ojos para dispersar los indicios de su proximidad al llanto y los vuelve a abrir un tanto asustado.

—… llámame loco…

—¿Eh? —a Tomoki le cuesta trabajo entender lo que pasa, pero entonces le queda claro que Junpei no está enojado con él, así que baja la guardia.

—… pero estoy pensando…

Junpei mira directo a los ojos de Tomoki y está a punto de decirle que deberían quedarse, cuando recuerda que Tomoki no se quería quedar ahí. A su vez, también recuerda haberlo visto un tanto decaído antes de cruzar las vías.

—Tomoki… ¿puede ser que tú ya no quieras irte?

A Tomoki le da poco tiempo para pensar en qué responder cuando el Trailmon da una sacudida más. —¡No!

—Lo sabía, es imposible que tú…

—¡No! ¡El Trailmon está por moverse! ¡No quiero irme! ¡Quiero quedarme aquí y volverme un héroe como Takuya!

Junpei no contesta de inmediato, pero cuando lo hace primero suspira. —Pero si ya te dije que no hay nada genial en ser un héroe, menos si tu ideal de héroe es Takuya…

—¡Pero-

—¡Está bien, está bien! Ya luego te regresaré a casa… —masculló lo último. El Trailmon dio una última sacudida y Junpei se levantó con decisión. —Tenemos que bajar ahora, Tomoki. O nos vamos a ir —se movió de dos zancadas hacia la puerta del lado opuesto, que permanecía abierta.

Tomoki parpadeó, antes de entender y componer una gran sonrisa en su rostro. —¡Sí! —se aproximó a la puerta pero justo entonces fue cuando esta se cerró. Ambos se voltearon a ver sabiendo lo que significaba.

—¡Espera, espera! ¡Nos queremos bajar!

—¡No nos queremos ir!

El Trailmon ya iniciaba su marcha y los dos parecían estar gritando sin sentido pues al parecer no les escuchaba. —¡Junpei...!

El mayor de los dos comenzó a entrar en pánico y se lanzó hacia la puerta, intentando abrirla. —¡Ey, no nos vamos! ¡déjanos baja-¡AH! —sus esfuerzos dieron fruto y la puerta se abrió, repentinamente, haciéndolo irse de bruces hacia afuera. Tomoki apenas reaccionó para tratar de detenerlo, pero a último segundo consiguió sostenerse a sí mismo del marco en la puerta abierta. —¡Junpei!

Velozmente, consiguió darse la vuelta y ver como Tomoki avanzaba lentamente con la partida del tren. Junpei lo consideró por unos pocos segundos, hasta que vio a Tomoki mirar frente a él y dudar entre si saltar o no. —¡Espera, Tomoki! —Y emprendió carrera para seguir al pequeño antes de que hiciera alguna locura. —¡No saltes, es peligroso!

Junpei consiguió alcanzarlo trotando y pudo ver que el rostro de Tomoki, a pesar de estar humedecido por las lágrimas, se mantenía firme en su mirar con decisión antes de gritarle. —¡Pero no me quiero ir!

Junpei lo miró indeciso, el final del camino estaba cerca y volvió a ver a Tomoki que parecía a punto de ya dar el salto. —¡Bien, espera! —Cerró los ojos para acumular energías y echó a correr, para detenerse justo en el lugar donde se desmoronaba la estructura del piso. Contó un par de segundos y nada más Tomoki parecía aproximarse gritó: —¡Ven! —extendiendo sus brazos, preparándose para atraparlo. A Tomoki le tomó un segundo el reaccionar y fue suficiente para que saltara justo en el último momento hacía Junpei.

El Trailmon siguió su marcha mientras Junpei y Tomoki sentían toda la adrenalina correr por sus cuerpos después de haberse caído ambos hacia otro tramo de suelo en la parte inferior, más cerca de los rieles.

Cuando recuperaron el aliento, el último vagón del Trailmon estaba pasando frente a ellos. Los dos se volvieron a mirar, todavía incrédulos de lo que acababa de pasar, antes de echarse a reír.

—¿Estás bien, Tomoki?

Tomoki se estaba estirando para recoger la gorra que había perdido en medio de todo el asunto al momento responder: —Muy bien. —La sacude un poco y entonces se la pone en la cabeza, sintiendo todo el cuerpo ligero y volviéndose a Junpei con una sonrisa completa.

Junpei hace un resoplido de risa: —no parece... —ironiza.

Pero Tomoki no parece entender el tono irónico, porque sólo sonríe más al ponerse de pie de un salto y, luego, tenderle la mano a Junpei. —¿De verdad?

Junpei observa la mano que le tiende y, sonriendo para él mismo, la toma a pesar de no usarla al ponerse él también de pie.

—Bueno... volvamos con Takuya e Izumi.

Cuando se sueltan las manos, Tomoki pega un pequeño brinco respondiendo un muy animado "¡Sí!" Y suelta más risitas. Esa ha sido la primera "gran hazaña" que ha hecho nunca antes en su vida, saltar de un tren en movimiento... ¡Y le ha encantado! No puede esperar por hacer más cosas así de geniales, y esperaba pronto poder hacer cosas de héroes.

Junpei mira desde atrás mientras Tomoki parece más que listo para subir de nuevo al nivel sobre los rieles en el que habían dejado a Izumi y Takuya. Todavía con una mueca que se debate entre la sonrisa y un gesto torcido, incluso cuando todavía no cree haber hecho bien al ayudar a Tomoki a quedarse ahí, el sólo escucharlo reír y verlo sonreír le hace pensar por unos segundos en las consecuencias positivas de estar en el mundo digital. Sí había peligros, pero Takuya estaba ahí... Y más importante aún, Izumi también.

Además, quién sabe, quizá y Takuya pronto dejaría de ser el único con la posibilidad de volverse digimon.


End file.
